A conventional automotive vehicle includes & drive-train to generate mechanical power and impart the power against a road surface to propel the vehicle. A “hybrid” powertrain commonly includes a transmission coupled to at least two different prime movers such as a mechanical engine and an electrical motor. A series hybrid powertrain generally includes an engine driving a generator, which is coupled to a battery and an electric motor that propels the vehicle. A parallel hybrid powertrain commonly includes an engine and a motor both mechanically coupled to a drivetrain, which includes a discrete gear shifting transmission with fixed gear ratios. A mixed hybrid powertrain typically includes the elements of the series and parallel hybrid powertrains in any of several configurations. Mixed hybrid powertrains now include continuously variable transmissions having planetary gearsets and integrated electric motors selectively coupled to the planetary gearsets, which are also selectively coupled to an engine.